Past Memories and Future Desires
by Allyrion
Summary: Leliana's past catches up with her in a delightful night of female company with her old lover, Marjolaine.


Leliana was glad the long day of adventuring had finally drawn to a close.

The red-haired bard strode through the darkening party camp with a lithe grace typical of rogues. While her customary position at the rear shielded her from the more brutal share of the day's work, she was far from spared entirely. At least not enough for her own high standards; some of the companions seemed to comparatively revel at being in the muck.

By contrast, Leliana loved being clean. She loved her silks and fashions, a holdover from her childhood at the Orlaisian court. Leliana knew that she could not exactly wear a dress to combat, but she at least took pride in making herself look as decent as she could under the circumstances.

The trait served her well at other pursuits. Leliana was not oblivious to the potential romances in the party camp; far from it, in fact. Even when not trying, she discovered herself still playing the Grand Game, merely on a new and smaller scale. The bard tendencies she had learned could not be so easily banished.

No, there were always targets to be pursued in life. Alistair cut a dashing armoured figure in the morning sunlight, his face refreshingly cheerful. Even at the end of the day, bloody and dirty, there was a charm to that as well. He had earned those marks bravely, protecting others from harm with broad shoulders bearing sword and shield. In person he made her laugh and was often charmingly oblivious to her playful comments.

Alistair was one of the more enjoyable people to talk to at the central fire. The Warden was another curiosity for her; often stoic, not betraying emotions. An immense sense of destiny surrounded the Warden, such that Leliana could not help but be drawn to.

There was another that drew Leliana's thoughts as she made the final approach to her tent. Despite their frequent antagonism, there was no denying that Morrigan was a fascinating woman. They were intriguing opposites in so many ways. Morrigan had grown up a Witch of the Korcari Wilds, about as far from Leliana's own upbringing in Orlais as one could get. While Leliana was kind and sweet, Morrigan was cutting and blunt. The magics at the witch's disposal had also proved formidable, aiding the party in a far different manner than Leliana herself was capable of.

Morrigan was witty and exotic. She unashamedly followed her own desires and motives, and was not averse to manipulating others to achieve her ends. No one quite knew what Morrigan was up to, and that unpredictability only made her all the more enticing.

Of course, the witch also cut quite the womanly appearance as well. Her hair was dark and earthy, fitting for someone of the outdoors. Morrigan had strange yellow eyes that gave her a keen stare beneath the dark eyebrows. That outfit she wore too…well…it did not hide much at all.

Leliana flushed. She did not know why it felt so strange for her to be thinking of Morrigan this way. The redheaded bard had had her share of relationships with the same sex. She was not ashamed of it, nor was it atypical of Orlaisian politics in the slightest. So why did she feel ashamed at thoughts of Morrigan?

She entered the tent and tried to shake the Witch of the Wilds from her mind. There was a light, pleasant scent there that instantly drew her attention. It was distantly familiar, but Leliana could not count it among her own perfumes. Maybe one of the other companions had been poking around. Perhaps Dog had come wandering in with a scent, or the less innocent possibility of Oghren. An unsettling thought, the last, but she was more or less certain that the dwarf wasn't that way…deep, deep, down.

Oghren wouldn't have smelled nice like this though. No, this was a scent she had known before, and couldn't quite place. As a precaution, Leliana looked through her belongings and found nothing missing. She considered the matter a moment further and dismissed it as paranoia.

The bard removed her weapons from her back and placed them temporarily on the bed, considering her options. While tired, Leliana was not the type to stay alone in her tent. She enjoyed frolicking around the fire, trading banter and discussion with the other companions, sharing a meal and the camaraderie.

She wanted to bathe first though, but the options for such were limited here. More than anything Leliana wanted one of the huge, hot baths so common in Orlais, but this camp had no such comforts. Fortunately, the darkness that had fallen presented a new opportunity.

Leliana had bathed in the nearby waters before, always at night. She did not want to have anyone watching her, particularly not Oghren. Between her rogue skills and the late hour she had yet to be discovered on her journeys. True, the others were still well awake, but the light and sound of the fire served well to make them oblivious.

There was also a strange excitement as well at the possibility of discovery. She had to trust in herself, using skills she had honed well to avoid detection, skills she prided herself in.

Having decided, Leliana deftly removed her bracers and her shoulderpads, placing them on top of her weapons. Then carefully, she stripped out of the rest of her armour with an efficient ease.

The redhaired bard stood naked there for a moment in her tent. She cast a quick stare down at herself as many people do when they are nude and alone, trying to judge herself objectively.

Leliana was not well-endowed, but in a way she was glad for that. Her breasts were high and promised to be that way for some time, protruding from her pale chest and still youthful female form. Down the subtly muscled curve of hip and belly was a mound of curly red hairs that left no doubt as to the truth of her natural hair colour.

Her legs were lean and equally muscled from her consistent exertions. Leliana might not have the overpowering, immense beauty of a true seductress, but she flattered herself cute in her own way. Leliana knew that others had found her more attractive than she had ever judged herself to be; bards often had to make no small use of their natural charms.

Leliana lifted the tent flap open a touch and cast a blue-eyed gaze into the nearby darkness. There was no one, so she lifted the flap completely and stepped nimbly outside.

The grass underfoot vaguely tickled her bare feet as she moved. Since it was a summer night, it was not as cool as it could have been and Leliana was duly grateful. She knew it would be even colder on the way back, but at least she would be clean, purified, as the Maker intended.

There was something strange about this night though. Leliana felt like she was being watched, but even as she stopped and cast a sudden glance around her, she could not see anything. The feeling endured, but after Leliana made two more fruitless, sudden checks, she shrugged off the sensation.

None of the other party members troubled her on her small journey. Distantly, she could hear the low thrum of voices and see the shifting light of the fire. She half snuck and half walked to her destination until she was close enough to poke one foot forward into the water.

It was not overly cold but it was far from warm. Leliana had expected that, and knew that was the price she had to pay for cleanliness. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. The redheaded bard neatly dove into the water with a small, indistinct splash.

The sensation of the frigid water struck her hard at first, as if freezing the very breath inside her. Leliana continued kicking through, willing her body forward, and eventually it responded. Slowly, she felt herself acclimate to the temperature, and gave herself a few minutes to swim around and enjoy herself.

Then she rose above the waves to catch her breath. The stars shone through the dark blue, rapidly blackening sky, but it was dominated by the near full moon that shone with its pearly white light. It lit up Leliana's nude female form and glittered on the water around her.

Leliana's red hair was wet and compact on her head, forcing her to sweep away the wet red locks from her eyes. Her small breasts caught some water on them, glimmering in the bright moonlight. The nipples centering them were rigid from the cold. Methodically, the bard began to scrub all along herself with her hands as she had longed for.

After she had finished to her own satisfaction, Leliana dove once more into the water, which now seemed comparatively warm to exposure to the night air. Lingering just a little while longer, she swam back to the shore to step dripping onto the shore.

The bard had hoped that the disturbing feelings of being watched might fade with time. If anything, they had grown stronger. Leliana cast another casual look around her, in a routine check of her surroundings.

Suddenly a warm pale hand moved to cover her mouth. Leliana cried out uselessly and began to struggle until she felt the blade digging ever so lightly into her back. She let her body go taut.

"Come now, dear Leliana," came the heavily accented voice. "You wouldn't want anyone else to intrude on our reunion, would you?"

Leliana knew who that voice belonged to immediately and she felt a thrill of terror through her, still trying to scream.

"Sssshhhhh," came the woman's voice behind her. It came on a column of warm air into her ear, sending Leliana to give an involuntary shudder. Fortunately, her assailant had the presence of mind to move the dagger off of Leliana's bare back. She must have sheathed the weapon for the hand came back empty to tease along Leliana's smooth skin.

"Well now, I should have contained myself," the woman said. "But you looked far too…tempting for me to ignore. Even after all we have shared. It has been a long time, after all."

The newly freed hand continued to snake around Leliana's form, which would have been pleasingly warm if circumstances had been different. The hand reached one of Leliana's small breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze, flicking at the rigid nipple with a thumb.

Leliana still couldn't speak, couldn't scream with the hand clasped around her mouth. But she could smell, and she detected the flowery scent of her assailant from the tent. Of course it was…how could she have forgotten…

Her captor spoke again. "You have a silencing on your tent. After being forced to spend your time hear, it's no wonder that you still need your privacy. Let's go over there, you and I, and have a little chat. Remember, I can snap your neck easily at any time." As if to emphasize this, the hand on the back of Leliana's neck tightened in a strong, promising grip.

The assailant began to push her forward, and Leliana had no choice but to obey. Silently, they made their way back to the tent, reaching it without incident. Leliana was pushed roughly inside onto her cot, with her captor quickly zipping up the tent flap behind them a moment before the redhead bard could let out her cry for help.

"Now that's a scream I remember." Marjolaine smiled in wistful memory. "I remember it under much more different…and enjoyable…circumstances."

Leliana swiftly ended her cry and instead tried to analyze her situation. She felt her armour beside her and flung out a hand to reach for any of her weapons she had left there, grasping vainly.

"Looking for something?" Marjolaine said coyly. Too late, Leliana looked to see her bow in the corner, behind her former master, and that Marjolaine had produced one of Leliana's own blades in her hand, twirling it deftly.

The redhaired bard finally found her voice. "What do you want, Marjolaine?"

"I shall be honest." Marjolaine's accent was strongly Orlaisian, her dark hair framing the lovely face and brown eyes Leliana remembered so well. Her bard-master and former lover was clad in standard rogue combat equipment, standing there confidently between Leliana and escape.

"I had come here to kill you, Leliana."

"Then get it over with." Leliana's voice had lost all of the playful tones she so often employed, instead conveying an uncharacteristic coldness. Their history was too steeped in animosity for anything like that.

"In due time, perhaps. Death comes for us all eventually." Marjolaine was playful enough for them both in that teasing smile. "A pity that I am still so attached to your beauty. You put on such a show as to make me hesitate."

Leliana didn't bother to respond.

"You're still so fierce and angry with me," Marjolaine said in those accented tones, looking down to Leliana's dagger in her hand. "Perhaps justifiably, but it is all part of the Grand Game. I always taught you so."

"You betrayed me."

"I did it for a good reason, dear."

"No reason was good enough." Leliana let her face take on more of the anger she felt , even after all this time.

"You think you know the Grand Game well enough to judge that?" Marjolaine questioned. "You think you know how to play it better than me?"

The dark-haired Orlaisian flung the dagger in her hand to the side. It stuck, quivering, into the canvassed ground on one far side of the tent, away from the two women.

"Come then. You think you can kill me, Leliana? I made you, and I can destroy you just as easily."

The words were verbatim from their earlier confrontation. Leliana remembered, and drove herself upwards into battle against her most ardent foe.

Of course, Marjolaine was armoured and Leliana was still completely unclad, lending the former a natural advantage. Where Leliana's hands met the blocks of Marjolaine they ached, but she refused to let it show in her efforts. This was the woman who had hurt her so much, this was the foe above all others Leliana needed to beat.

They matched blows for some time, each seeking for the elusive opening in the other's guard. "Very good, my dear," Marjolaine commented. "You have learned much. But this time, you don't have your Warden and your other friends to help you."

The bard-master's blows came in a flurry, forcing Leliana into a constant struggle to keep up. Despite that increase in tempo, Leliana thought she finally saw an opening, and was moving towards it when a blow struck her first in the stomach, driving her back gasping more onto her cot.

Leliana's form was shining in sweat. Any semblance of cold was gone now in the ferocity and heat of their battle. Above, Marjolaine too was breathing heavily, as if the battle had taxed her more than she had expected, but she was still flush with triumph.

The dark-haired Orlaisian woman cast a look downwards to where Leliana was gasping, and then unashamedly even lower to between the splayed legs. "Lovely. I could never forget such a sight."

As Leliana coughed, Marjolaine descended upon her, producing rope to bind Leliana's hands and legs together. Then she stood patiently above the redhead, waiting for her to recover.

Leliana caught her breath and closed her legs, looking furiously upwards. "You have cost me so much already, Marjolaine. At least stop toying with me."

"You should know by now, very few of us get what we want in life." Marjolaine said the words with a surprising sadness. A few dark locks fell forward onto her sculpted face as she looked into Leliana's eyes, brown against blue.

"Mmmmm, yes," Marjolaine said, staring. "I think you are even more lovely than before. More pride, strength, determination. You are…strong."

Marjolaine returned to her teasing smile. "Just my kind of woman. It has been too long. I've only been with men recently, filthy creatures as they can be."

She considered a thought bemusedly to herself. "No one knows their way around a woman quite like another woman, wouldn't you say?"

Leliana did not respond. Marjolaine's expression went cross. "You don't agree? I thought you of all people would think so."

"Perhaps…I should demonstrate the truth of my words myself."

Leliana's head shot upwards at that, glaring at Marjolaine. Against her will, she knew that her nipples betrayed her arousal, still visibly hard despite the heat of their brief fight. She felt a faint stirring in her loins, remembering all those past encounters with this very beautiful, very dangerous woman.

Marjolaine slowly descended towards the bound Leliana below, still smiling in that way that was more than a little arousing. The redheaded bard watched as that dark face descended upon her bound form and found herself watching with a rapt attention, part fear, part excitement, part distant remembrance.

"Ah yes…" Marjolaine stripped her own bracers off to leave her arms bare, throwing them without concern to the side. As she did, she took yet another shameless glance down at Leliana's unclad form. "I remember this…I remember…you…"

With her newly unclad hands Marjolaine began to stroke Leliana's body with a delicate, purposeful touch. First, she began to stroke around the smooth skin of stomach and belly button, then lifted a hand to cup at one of the small breasts. Marjolaine gave it a little squeeze, making Leliana moan despite herself.

"Such memories..." Marjolaine drew her hand down further, slowly, teasingly, achingly along Leliana. She traced through the mound of red curls but took a detour from the obvious destination. Instead, Marjolaine traced her silky hand to the side, gripping the pale, muscled inner thigh and giving it a squeeze.

Leliana could not help herself. Her body was heaving despite her attempts to suppress it, afire in excitement at her former lover's movements. Marjolaine was far too skillful and she knew Leliana in particular far too well. It was notable that Marjolaine was only teasing, making Leliana's body crave more without actually reaching any of the key sensitive parts of pleasure.

It was an important part of lovemaking to build up the experience. To be patient. And both bards knew the art well. Marjolaine was drawing it out for a more exciting conclusion, and Leliana knew that enough to enjoy it.

"I've missed women like you," Marjolaine said, her hands still active along Leliana's body. "Men have been all my targets lately. They want this and they want that. Most are fools, thinking of women only as conquests, as if they are the ones who have the true power."

Leliana moaned as Marjolaine's hand squeezed her small breasts again, trapped the pink nipple between thumb and forefinger. For her part, the bard-master seemed to be only paying half attention to her ministrations, but even her automatic movements were capable; a testament to her skillful training.

"I had to please those deplorable creatures. Despite their smell, I have to let them fumble at my body ignorantly, blind to all except their own pleasure. They seed my mouth, they seed my womb, and I have to pretend to like all of it. Imagine having to suffer the indignity of having these wretched men fountain inside you! I haven't truly cum in weeks, truth be told."

"None of them are like you, _ma petite fleur_," Marjolaine said, reverting to her mother tongue for a moment. Her eyes refocused back to the present to smile. The redheaded bard's head rocked to one side in pleasure as Marjolaine descended upon her left, exposed breast, lips parting to suck at the erect nipple. The dark hair of Marjolaine fell around her face at work, ticking the soft skin of Leliana's body as she latched diligently onto her target.

Leliana cried out as Marjolaine's teeth found her sensitive nipple and bit into it. The brown eyes looked upward to watch Leliana writhe above.

Then Marjolaine lifted her head away. A lingering strand connected her mouth still to the nipple she had attended to, forcing the raven-haired woman to lift the back of her hand to address it. Marjolaine's face swept towards Leliana's, intent on locking lips with her former lover.

Leliana drove her head forward violently, hoping for the element of surprise. Marjolaine was too swift though, jerking back easily from the attempt and laughing. "You have some fight left in you, it seems. All to the good."

She drew a hand forward again to Leliana, and this time found the juncture between her legs. Marjolaine began to feel at Leliana's pussy ever so teasingly, explorative.

"You know, your fear is understandable," Marjolaine said conversationally, as if she were merely chatting in a meadow, rather than rubbing at Leliana's molten womanhood. "I did swear I would kill you last time we met and you let me go. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself for this short time at least."

"After all, we've danced this dance many times before, you and I." Marjolaine lifted her hand away from Leliana's sopping pussy, and studied it as it glimmered in the low lamplight, fingers wet. "I know you too are enjoying this."

Slowly, Marjolaine began to lick at her own fingers, sucking Leliana's essence off of them. One by one the fingers went into her mouth, slowly, seductively, her eyes closed in an expression of rapture, tasting as if enjoying the most sweet dessert. "Your nectar is wonderful, _ma petite fleur_."

Leliana studied that sight with a thrill of arousal, watching above with veiled excitement. "Marjolaine…"

"You are lucky you taste as lovely as you do, Leliana. I need more…so you can be first. You will enjoy it well, despite your refusals to admit it. As you should remember…" Marjolaine's smile grew wider. "I am very good at what I do."

Marjolaine began to descend down Leliana's form yet again, trailing promising, delicate kisses between her breasts, along the smooth skin, one right on the belly button. Leliana could only watch as her former bard-master planted a kiss right in the soft mound of red curls at the juncture between her thighs.

There, Marjolaine took the time to inhale deeply at the scent of Leliana's feminine arousal, her face now wickedly between the redhead's thighs. "_Merveilleuse_…"

Then Marjolaine began to push Leliana's legs apart. It was an awkward process, since Leliana's ankles were bound together. Nonetheless, after some effort, Leliana watched helplessly, excitedly, as her former master settled into a comfortable position between her legs below.

The red-haired rogue's legs were clamped tightly around Marjolaine's head by the ankle restraints. Perhaps there was some fierceness left in Leliana, for Marjolaine knew that she could have made it easier had she chosen to. The pressure on her head drew her only further inward. What a sight lay there, even for Marjolaine's experienced eyes.

Leliana's pussy was set appealingly before her. There was a heady scent and visible signs of female arousal, Marjolaine let herself exult in her position with a moment of torturous anticipation. Then, with eyes drawn upward to watch her former pupil's reaction, Marjolaine drove her mouth forward to suck lightly at Leliana's succulent core.

The response was instant. Leliana let out a loud cry at that feeling of warmth. Raptly, she looked down to see Marjolaine's dark-haired head, mouth lost from sight, brown eyes sparkling upwards, face shifting as she performed her wicked work.

Marjolaine kept sucking dutifully for a few moments longer, collecting the arousal that had already pooled. Then she drew back, smiling. Instead of merely her fingers, her lower face gleamed in liquid. Marjolaine's tongue emerged in pink flicks at it around her mouth, and then her hands approached to draw more sweet liquid to her desiring mouth.

"_Magnifique_…" Marjolaine cooed. Then she drew back and used her hands to draw her hair behind her head, giving Marjolaine freer access to her target. Leliana felt a sense of loss, her pussy aching from the early departure of its recent visitor. Even without her tongue, merely by sucking, her raven-haired former master had sent Leliana reeling. Her doubts and inhibitions were vanishing in a tide of desire; more than anything wanted to feel that hot tongue at last, to feel those sucking lips again upon her sopping pussy.

"Are you prepared, dear Leliana?" Marjolaine said, her hair newly positioned behind her, lower face still gleaming. "I am going to make you scream as loud as I have ever done before. I want as much of you as I you can give me."

Without waiting for a response, Marjolaine's face pushed forward again. Leliana felt her womanhood once more under exquisite assault and gave out a long moan.

Marjolaine knew Leliana as well as she had claimed; she knew how to give her pleasure. Leliana liked to hear the dirty talk, and Marjolaine was duly obliging. The dark-haired woman sucked gently at Leliana yet again, and then slowly increased her suction. The sounds Leliana made in response only made Marjolaine smile wider as she continued her ministrations, pleased to be giving her former lover pleasure once again.

All of Leliana's memories of her past with Marjolaine were flooding back to her, all the happier times before the betrayal. Leliana exalted in the feel of the soft exhalations of Marjolaine, who was dutifully breathing through her nose with her mouth far too occupied. Leliana knew what would happen next, and was not surprised when the tongue delicately teased at her outer nether folds, then slowly pushed in.

Only Marjolaine of all her partners had ever been this capable with her cunnilingus. It was a skill which, like archery, could only be honed to this level by repeated experience. There could be no doubt; Marjolaine was a true master of her art.

Marjolaine's tongue delicately swept over Leliana's sensitive nether folds, her lips returning to suck every so often, leaving Leliana rocking in absolute joy on that active Orlaisian tongue.

It had been a long time even for Leliana, truth be told. Her above-average control was waning under such capable strokes. Marjolaine continued her diligent work unrelentingly, dark hair behind her, tongue working, brown eyes moving from the glistening pussy before her to the reaction of Leliana above, and back again. Leliana was moaning ever louder as she felt the inexorable approach of climax.

This time, Leliana was not going to warn Marjolaine. The bitch had had the best of their power plays for too long. No, Leliana was going to hold herself as long as she could, as long as any woman could endure. She spread her legs wider and Marjolaine's head was freed from their clutches, but the brunette bard-master seemed as ardently connected to Leliana's pussy as ever.

Both women knew that orgasm was close. The slackening legs were part of a desperate and exciting plan for Leliana. She would revel in her fierce orgasm and trap Marjolaine with her strong legs, forcing her former master's lovely face humiliatingly against her pulsating core. Just that wicked, enticing thought sent Leliana closer.

Of course, the longer she endured, the better it would be. Leliana clung on to the edge, holding herself as long as she could as Marjolaine reached the final stages of her exquisite technique. The brunette Orlaisian woman began to sweep her tongue in long strokes along that sensitive flesh, capping them with brief touches to the nearby, highly sensitive clit.

Leliana moaned yet again and tried to hold on. She clung onto any thought, any hold, any purchase. One moment she looked down at Marjolaine's still smirking, shifting face between her thighs, tongue buried deeply inside her. Leliana closed her eyes, that sight too beautiful to withstand for long.

Leliana's body soared, breasts heaving, body shaking in rapturous excitement. And then suddenly Marjolaine's head moved off of Leliana for a brief respite.

"Still resisting, dear Leliana?" Marjolaine said, peering upward from an absolutely gorgeous, glistening face. "You have deprived me of your pleasure well. But that time is over..."

She cast her most sultry, sexy look upwards to a heaving, on-the-edge Leliana, and breathed three more soft words in French.

"_Ma petite fleur_…"

Then Marjolaine drove herself forward suddenly, latching onto the clit she had only teased thus far. The brief respite had only endured for maybe ten seconds; Leliana was still so close, and then suddenly, she felt Marjolaine's unrestrained, almost primal assault on her clit. There was no room for thought, no more ability to resist.

Leliana screamed with her release, accented, high and loud, uninhibited. Even as Marjolaine's tongue pierced deeply into her one more time, Leliana's pussy exploded into her long-awaited orgasm. Lower in tone, from between her redhead lover's thighs, Marjolaine gave a moan, tasting at the new flood of Leliana's fluids with relish.

The redhead bard could feel herself orgasming as if from she were an outside party, watching from above. Leliana saw her entire body roil, rocking herself onto Marjolaine's face and tongue, her form flushing deeply in the power of the experience. Leliana somehow managed to keep the presence of mind to enact her plan. Her legs, previously docile, moved suddenly to clamp Marjolaine's beautiful dark face between them. The brunette bard-master's eyes widened, Marjolaine's face forced ever inwards by Leliana's strong thighs into her spasming pussy.

After that, for Leliana at least, there was nothing left but to savour the experience. Marjolaine's low moan of pleasure changed tone, but Leliana thought she saw the surprise go out of those dark eyes between her thighs. What was it that replaced it? Pride? Joy? She could not tell, but Leliana's leg muscles stood out like cords, keeping Marjolaine trapped where she was, forcing her, if possible, even further in.

Leliana's head fell back. Her body began to come down from her high, her breath coming in heaves. Distantly, she felt herself slacken around Marjolaine at long last, her legs falling loosely, uncaringly to the side.

Even after all this time, all that she had endured, licked, and swallowed, Marjolaine remained where she was. Even newly freed, she made no move to leave her lovely perch on Leliana's pussy, as if to indicate she had loved every minute of it and continued to do so. Triumphant, the brunette bard-master still licked and sucked as Leliana was reduced to a quivering, post-orgasmic mess.

Marjolaine's mouth had not left its target for what seemed like an eternity, but now, finally, it broke its suction with a pop. "An interesting choice of action, dear Leliana," Marjolaine told her speechless lover. "But you only made me enjoy myself all the more."

She paused, her tongue working inside her mouth at the fluids collected there, looking at the now docile, still-reeling body of Leliana below. "You are still defiant. I will need to stamp that out of you."

Then Marjolaine returned her head to Leliana's pussy to continue her ministrations.

It was far too much for Leliana. The ferocity of her orgasm had left her exceptionally sensitive. The renewed licks and sucks of Marjolaine were unbearable, and Leliana's voice found itself again at that treatment. "Nooo…too…ugh…" Leliana's hands scrabbled uselessly behind her, her body trying desperately to push the brunette bard away.

Marjolaine only smiled at Leliana's feeble efforts, brushing them and her protests aside, and kept going. For thirty seconds, Leliana withstood that near torture of her womanhood until Marjolaine finally drew off again.

"As good as before, maybe even better, given circumstances," Marjolaine commented neutrally. She licked at her gleaming lips and stood over Leliana. While not tall, the Orlaisian woman looked it as she loomed above her captive. "I thank you for the treat. I think you enjoyed it as well."

"What more can you want of me, Marjolaine?" Leliana said exhausted, her body still heaving. One did not shake off that powerful of an orgasm easily.

"Well, dear Leliana…as I have already told you," Marjolaine smiled yet again.

"I haven't cum in weeks. You, my dear, are going to help me with that."


End file.
